The present invention is related to a game device, and more particularly to a soccer game table.
A conventional soccer game table has several parallel operation bars passing through two long sides of the table body. Several driving blocks are fitted on each operation bar. By means of operating the operation bars, the driving blocks can be rotated and moved so as to drive the ball on the table body and play the game.
According to the above arrangement, the operation bars of the conventional soccer game table are mounted on the table body in fixed position. The operation bars can be only rotated and axially moved. As a result, the operation bars can simply rotate and linearly move the driving blocks. It is impossible for the operation bars to drive the driving blocks to move in any other direction. Therefore, the movement of the operation bars of the conventional soccer game table is quite limited.